Destiny Of The True Chosen One
by Kazarus
Summary: Remake of Harry Potter, new challenges, new allies, old rivals, Authors Universe, bad-ass Harry and CO. Minor Lemons Story is better than the summary Pairings Harry/Tonks/OC Neville/Susan ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. The Beginning

My name is Harry Orion Potter, twin to the boy who lived, the chosen one or whatever you want to call that piece of dragon shite, no matter what I do, no matter how high I score, I always get shot down

At age five I learnt to fly a broom, my farther wasn't impressed, at age seven Danny, learnt and farther was so happy

At age seven I learnt to cast a full patronus, no one cared, my brother still doesn't know how to this day

At age eight I learnt to float and cast basic spells wandlessly, no one cared, all because of a small scar on my brothers stupid face

At age nine my metamorphic power came to bare, no one noticed but my first girl, nymphadora tonks, who my farther tried to set up with Danny, yeah right, that didn't work out, her mother already knew about her daughter's love of me

At age ten I immersed myself into the dark arts, my power growing beyond anything the entire world could imagine, then at age eleven it happened

I was freed, the moment that owl landed before me I knew I was free, that was the moment my story began and my life

"WHAT, why hasn't my letter arrived" Danny whined as I took my letter from the brown postal owl, I gave it a quick scratch and it took off out the window, back to where it came from, I just ignored them all glaring at me as I opened the letter

Dear Mr. Harry O Potter

You have been accepted as a student of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, please send a reply by postal owl before august 15th

You have qualified for Hogwarts advanced curriculum for gifted mages

Hoping you are well

Minerva McGonagall

"Gifted mages" James (my farther scoffed) "that's a load of shite, everyone knows that Daniel is that better one of you boys" I forced myself to stay calm "this must be a mistake, why would they send yours before Daniels"

At that exact moment a large phoenix flashed into the room surrounded in a purple flame, its entire body radiating heat from its black and purple feathers, it dropped a single letter on my plate before landing on the back of my chair, the weight caused it to tip back slightly

"What the hell" Danny shouted as I picked up the letter, on the front white script on a black envelope, heir, the only word, I slowly opened it and pulled out the letter, a single piece of parchment

"Read it" James said confused

"dear heir, if this letter has been delivered to you, then I am dead, you may find this hard to understand now, but in time you will understand why I have chosen you as my heir, please take care of nemesis for me, she will be your guide, now for your first test, when the dumb attack a single blow will win, but remember not all is as it seems, friends and foes, foes and friends, trust everyone but trust no one, signed X" I looked at the note and watched as the words faded

"thats a load of rubbish, you're not anyone's magical heir" James shouted enraged

"dad, what does that mean" Danny asked him confused

"it simply means that I'm out of here" I said as nemesis pecked my head and caused both of us to appear in my room, the smallest room in the house "thank you" I said as nemesis looked over me and thrilled

'You look just like my old master' I heard nemesis say as she thrilled in amusement

"who was your old master" I asked her as she thrilled sadly "I need to know"

"My old master is called X, he gave me to you on his death bed, to pass on his knowledge and strength to the real hero" she said to me in English

"so you expect me to believe some random made me his magic heir and gave me a phoenix" nemesis glared at me

"No, he sent me to find the one who has enough raw power to be able to merge with his core; your powers match his making you the next one"

"what are you talking about, the next what"'

"The next leader of darkness, the next true dark lord" I fell backward onto my bed in shock, I was gifted in dark magic and had the ability to do shadow magic, but I had never thought of going dark for a second

"what if I don't go dark side" I said to the phoenix, she just looked at me and trilled "someone will no doubt do something to you that will make you want the power, sooner or later you will become the next dark lord and your powers will eclipse even Merlin's, my first mistress created me for the soul purpose of transferring magic through generations, each of their powers have been given to me and when you accept it I will give you this power, until the day you die"

"What do you mean" I asked her as she flew over and landed on the bed next to me

"Your powers have strengthened this body to a point where you can accept the power i will give you and unless I give it to you now then you may never know the full potential of it" I looked at her and noticed that her body was glowing softly

"And if I accept now" I asked her "what do I become some sort of super dark lord hell bent on taking over the earth"

"NO" she screeched "you become a true dark lord, like lord Azkaban, build an empire that will last until the end of days and change the world" I looked confused "not every dark lord is evil little one, lord Azkaban was powerful and dark, but on his island he created a powerful prison that is used to house the worst of the worst, lord atlas, created the city of Atlantis only for it to be wiped out by a light wizard who wanted its power for good, dating back to the days of my first mistress Morganna, she fought alongside her brother and lover, Arthur and Merlin, protecting the light with her power, until another king destroyed her, each and every time a true lord rises their power grows, you will be the one hundredth dark lord that I have served, with the power of one hundred dark lords behind you the world will quake and live in fear"

"I accept" was all I could managed as I suddenly found myself cloaked in darkness, raw power flowing through and around me, my entire body filled with dark power that actually felt more pleasant than a hot shower after a long run, more soothing than even the softest bed and more empowering than anything ive ever felt

"let the magic become part of you, let it flow, don't try and stop it" I did as I was told and soon the power merged into my body, leaving me exhausted and energised at the same time, I looked to my left to see nemesis staring at me, her body had shrank in size down to a small owl, but still a phoenix, "are you okay harry"

"I'm fine nemesis, how 'bout you" I asked wearily as she tucked her head into her body

"I'm fine" I lay back on the bed confused about today's events until the door was thrown open, my mother stood there, her long red hair and livid green eyes practically glowed as she glared at me, her face turned to one of horror as she looked at me, my body had changed from the exposure to high concentration of magic, my skin was now flawless and pale, muscled but not bulky, being a seeker by nature I had always been slim, my normally short black hair was now a very deep blood red that reached to my lower back, but what had changed the most was my eyes, instead of pale green like my brother they were now bright and vivid emeralds that were quite frankly disturbing, I could feel that my canine teeth had lengthened, I usually used a charm to do this normally but this would just save me time

"What do you want" I hissed at her as nemesis looked up at her

"Don't you use that tone with me you brat, what have you done" she screeched at me, her voice grating on my nerves

"I have accepted a generous offer given to me, now if you don't mind I need to pack" she looked confused

"Hogwarts doesn't open for another month" she said to me smugly

"I know that, but I'm leaving, I'll go live with grandpa if I have to, at least he sees that I'm stronger than Danny, I mastered the patronus as a child mother, you and father can't even cast it" I spat as I packed my clothes into my trunk, my books would transfer over to my room at potter manor when I left, all my personal belonging fit into my trunk as I placed it on the bed, putting my nimbus 2000 into it with care, grandpa Charles had gotten it for my birthday

"You can't leave, I forbid it" she said with a smug smile

"I hate to tell you this, but ever since you took more interest in Danny you've had no say in my life, hell if it were up to me you and James wouldn't have been my parents, as it stands I can hardly even live here" I spat as nemesis flew up and landed on my shoulder "good by mother and don't ever think that when I change the world that you can take a single iota of credit for it" in that split second she pulled her wand and nemesis vanished, taking me to the only one place I knew I was safe, potter manor

We appeared in the grand halls of potter manor, the pristine white walls with gold symbols all over the walls, looking up the giant stair case, were I heard someone gasp for breath

"Harry, what are you doing here" grandpa Charles asked me as he came running, grandma Dorea quickly hurried down the stairs and pulled me into a hug, not noticing nemesis fly up to the rafters

"I've left home, I can't take it there anymore, its Danny this Danny that, it's just too much" I said as they smiled

"Well I am to assume that is why your books arrived" Charles said chuckling "do they know your here"

"yeah, I practically told mother to stay out of my life, farther won't take it well but he can shove it where he thinks the sun shines from" they both chuckled

"well your welcome here for as long as you want harry" Dorea said as she smiled, calling one of the house-elves to take my trunk "place it in master harry's room with his books"

"yes mistress" the elf said as it vanished

'Master harry, is it safe for me to come down' nemesis asked me, I nodded as she dropped from the rafters and landed on my shoulder, startling my grandparents

"This is nemesis, my phoenix bonded" I said explaining about how she had given me the power

"This sounds too good to be true, what's the catch" Dorea asked looking at nemesis, the phoenix in question thrilled in amusement

"I gave my young master more power than anything this world has seen in over a thousand years, all I want in return is for him to use this power to change the world, to create a kingdom that will last until the end of time, that and maybe a few frozen plums" she gave a happy laugh as I smirked

"Anything you want" I said to her as she rubbed her head against mine

"well why don't you go get settled in, I'm sure that my son will arrive soon angry and wanting to take you home" grandpa said as i gave him a hug "doera I would suggest helping harry settle in" I smiled as I was led to my room which could only be described as a master bedroom, a large double bed in the middle of the room, on one wall was a book case filled with ancient books and rare tomes collected over the years by the potter family, a large desk on the opposite wall and a weight set in the corner

"Just as I left it" I chuckled as Dorea sighed and went over to the book case

"harry there's something I want to show you" she said pulling a book away from the shelf "watch carefully" she touched a rune on the underside of the shelf above before putting the book back part of the shelf vanished "come on" she said with a smile as I followed her inside, the small room was well lit as she pressed another rune just inside the archway making the book case close up

"this has been here all this time" I said in shock as she smiled, the room was lined with mirrors and in the middle was a practice dummy

"Charles had the trace removed from your wand when he named you heir of the potter family, this training room is blocked magically and unpoltable, so no one but the three of us can enter because only we know about it" she said with a wicked smile "and any girls you bring over" I glared at her as she laughed

"so grandpa was successful in negotiation of the contract with Andromeda and Sirius" I grinned as she nodded

"of course Sirius thinks that it's for Danny because of the whole heir of potter part, idiot doesn't even know that Charles made you heir instead of James" I started laughing before I heard shouting coming form outside, wondering what was going on a mirror lit up showing the entrance hall where James was shouting at Charles

"_get harry I'm taking him home and he's not going to Hogwarts" James shouted as Charles looked pissed off_

"_unless you wish to be cast out of this house which you know can happen James, you will respect me and harry will be staying here until he goes to Hogwarts" Charles said as James flinched_

"_then I'm moving back in with Lily and Danny" James said as the floor under them rumbled, I watched as the family crest which was imprinted into the marble floor opened up, James moved away as a black dragon rose from under the crest_

"_you will not be taking harry James, or do you not remember who is the head of this family" the dragon growled as he glared at James "do I have to have you removed" James glared at Charles before turning with his nose in the air and vanishing as Charles laughed "good boy Thor" he said to the dragon as it gave a mocking growl and lowered its head to Charles who stroked the might dragon "go back down and I will be down in about half an hour with your dinner" the dragon nodded as he returned to the underground caverns that ran the length of the potter grounds_

"so that's Thor" I said in awe as I watched the mighty dragon vanish from sight "how did we see that"

"I've got spy runes all over the house, excluding bedrooms and bathrooms of course, this is one of three rooms like this in the house, one is in the master bedroom, one here and one is a secret you're not ready to learn about yet" I nodded knowing the reason for secrets, because like she said I wasn't ready to learn about yet "you just need ot think about where you want to see and you can see it"

"this is great grandma" I said happily as the room returned to mirrors "this could be very handy if you could place those runes all over the wizarding world" I mused as she smirked, suddenly one of the mirrors lit up showing the tonk's house hold and the potter cottage in Godric's hollow "have I ever told you how awesome you are"

"only every time your here harry now I'll leave you to get changed, we have a few guests coming over to seal a deal with Charles, an alliance between houses potter, bones and Longbottom" I fell backwards at that, house Longbottom and potter had been powerful allies since the first of the ancient families, bones was a powerful political soon to be ally

"this is excellent with three heirs going to the school we will be able to watch out for each other" I said as she ruffled my hair "now I have to change and get ready to great our guests" I said as she hugged me tightly "grandma, thank you" she smiled before leaving the room, I smiled and started laughing as nemesis jumped onto the bed head and thrilled in amusement

"master, your kin are very interesting" she said as I fell backwards onto the bed, starring at the canopy above with a grin "I can sense great things in our future master, great things indeed"


	2. Deals of Power

When I finally managed to get up I went into the bathroom and undressed before walking into the shower which instantly turned on, I stood there as hot water sprayed from every direction, the soft sound of phoenix song filled my ears as I looked up to see nemesis perched on a towel rack, I stood there for a few minutes before actually washing myself, as I finished so did nemesis song, I dried off and walked into my room not expecting anyone to be there, to my shock tonks was sitting on my bed

"helllloooooooo harry" she said with a joyful voice as I jumped "walking around naked now, what would my mother say if she walked in"

"I happen to know that door is locked, how did you get in here" she laughed as I turned and glared at nemesis "you brought her in" nemesis nodded as I face palmed "well I have a dinner to get ready for so no play today" I said as she looked saddened, I watched as she looked at me innocently before I gave in, see tonks is a few years old than me and wizarding puberty had hit her already, she is four years older than me but is still my nymph and mine alone, I sighed before smirking as I lunged at her, she laughed as I kissed her softly on the neck

"no playing" she said as I grinned, pulling up her short skirt I dove under pulling her panties down I smiled as I took a deep breath, tonks was always perfect to me, no matter how she looked, I dove in, my tongue lashing her clit as she moaned softly "my harry" she said as I grinned, I made my tongue longer as it slipped inside her, I slowly worked my tongue deeper until I felt her hymen and stoped, I smiled as I slowly moved my tongue as she moaned loudly "harry" she gasped as I rubbed her clit softly, she screamed as my face became bathed in her juices, I cupped my tongue making sure to get every last drop before moving back as she lay there with a massive smile, I savoured her unique flavour before swallowing

"thank you for the snack" I said kissing her as she giggled "but I have guests to see, would you mind accompanying me milady" I asked as she smiled, I quickly dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt, my hair was tamed back as I looked in the mirror, the ends of my hair became dark red as I grinned, looking around I noticed nymphadora was dressed in a long flowing baby blue gown borrowed from my grandmothers wardrobe, I smiled as her normally short pink hair turned black and lengthened down her back, the tips tinted blue as I watched her eyes turn green to match my own, extending my arm she smiled

"come milord" she said taking my arm, we walked from my room as nemesis flew along behind me, as we entered the entrance hall I watched as the doors slowly opened showing Neville Longbottom my friend and ally, along with his parents frank and Alice Longbottom, beside them was Susan bones and her aunt Amelia

"Welcome my friends" Charles said as he embraced frank and kissed both women on the back of the hands

I walked over and bowed to the elders before hugging Neville and giving Susan a kiss on the cheek "you look lovely today Susan" she was wearing a light green summer dress and had her red hair done into a long plat as her blue eyes shone with joy "Neville it's been a while my brother" I said as he grinned, Neville didn't speak much, he stood strong, his black hair swept back as his smile reached his blue eyes, he was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt and brown vest

"thank you Charles, it's always a pleasure" Amelia said as she, frank, Alice, Charles and deora left us, trusting us not to do anything "play nice" frank called back with a chuckle as I grinned evilly, as they left us alone I turned to Neville who was grinning madly

"what are you two thinking about" Susan said confused, Neville and I had known each other for as long either of us could remember, we had developed a kind of mental conversation ability just by looking at each other we could understand what the other was thinking

"duel" Neville said as I grinned

"sure I got a good place to do it as well" I said leading them to my room, I opened the book case as they all looked surprised "grandma and grandpa made it for me" I said as Neville looked shocked, I wondered what was going on between the adults when suddenly three screens lit up showing multiple angles of grandpa's Charles study, the adults were sitting around the room talking

"_so we are in agreement with this, Neville and Susan have a contract and harry will be taking his place as lord potter upon his sixteenth birthday, Neville and Susan will continue the blood lines of both families in a single name while harry becomes lord of black and potter" Amelia said as frank nodded_

"what on earth, a house merge" Neville said in shock as he looked at Susan "I'm sorry Susan I swear I didn't know about the contract" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"don't worry, at least I'm snagging up a handsome devil and he's mine, no other little wretch will touch my man" Susan said as Neville was surprised "I'm sure that you and I can become very close Neville, just give it time"

"shh" nymphadora said as the adaults continued talking

"_a double house merge will shake the wizanagamort to its foundations, with the potters family magic and the black family knowledge in a single house will be feared while the Longbottom family fortune and bones families natural political power will push the wizarding world to grow again" Alice said as deora agreed_

"_if we are to sign this agreement all three houses will be aligned from this day forth" Charles said as he placed a piece of parchment on the table, each of the adults read it over before signing it, as they finished it glowed for a second before rolling itself up "we never signed it" all the adults agreed before Alice stood_

"_let's go find the kids before harry and Neville try to kill each other again" she said making them all chuckle as the screens turned off_

"Holey shit" I said in shock "I've got to think of a new family name" I started laughing as Neville did the same

"looks like dad wasn't joking about change coming to the wizarding world" Neville said pulling off his vest and shirt "now I believe we agreed to a duel" I pulled my shirt off as the ground became covered in dirt, Susan and nymphadora moved away from us into a small safe zone, both Neville and I squared off as he took up strong battle stance, I was more loose in my movements as I bounced from side to side

"your move first" I grinned as he nodded, out of nowhere three pillars of stone came flying at me as I slipped past them, I threw my hand out as a small golem formed moving to attack it was blasted apart, I grinned as the large golem turned into smaller ones only to be destroyed, cursing I dodged a white curse that hit the mirror and bounced back hitting me in the back of the knee, I felt my entire leg turn cold, sparring a single second to look I noticed it was covered in ice "interesting" I said with a smile as the ice cracked and shattered "but not good enough"

"try this one" Neville laughed as vines sprouted from the ground around him, lashing out they ensnared me and started to crush me "just perfected it today" he said as I felt nemesis around me, suddenly she flamed into the room and let loose a burst of fire vaporising the vines "what the, dam it" he cursed as she flew around behind me, then something I never expected happened, she hit me, flew strait into my back and vanished into my body, the next few seconds were painful but in an instant two large black and purple wings sprouted from my back, connected to my shoulder blades "ow hell no" Neville said as I laughed

"that's new" I said before unleashing a massive stream of fire from my hand which Neville blocked with a stone wall that slowly melted away into nothing, Neville was standing there in shock as Susan and nymphadora cheered "this is incredible" I felt my wings and made them beat as I lifted into the air before flying at Neville and crashing into him sending him tumbling as I floated above him, landing next to him I placed my foot on his neck

"I yield" he said as I helped him up "dam you and your luck, I almost had you" I felt the wings vanish as nemesis appeared on my shoulder

"you will have to get use to that master, my wings are yours and I will give them to you whenever you battle, whether it be a friendly sparing match or combat" she said to me as Susan and Neville looked ready to faint "your friends need to relax, I don't bite, much" she thrilled in amusement before vanishing in a burst of fire

"I love that phoenix" I said chuckling as Neville glared at me then laughed loudly

"only you harry, only you, right let's get out there before our elders think you're trying to dispose of our bodies" Susan said as nymphadora laughed happily, I pulled on my shirt as Neville did the same, walking out of my training room we caught the elders as they were being referred to as they came back into the dining hall

"you know grandma you really shouldn't have put those runes in grandpa's study" I said as the adults froze in their step "we know of your plans and fully support them, as we say we never witnessed any event in the like" I grinned as they all looked relived, Neville slipped his hand into Susan's as she smiled, nymphadora linked her arm with my own as frank and Alice looked confused

"Your involved with an older woman" frank said surprised as I grinned

"Nope, I'm involved with the one I love" I said as tonks giggled and changed back to normal as frank sighed

"Boy you're lucky" he said earning a slap on the back of his head from Alice

"word to the wise, don't ever think about my woman" I felt an anger wash over me that felt so powerful, only the knowledge that they were now allies stoped me from trying to kill him, Charles pulled them all away from me

"you will have to excuse harry, he has recently come into an inheritance that increased his natural magic" Charles said as nymphadora wrapped her arms around me

"I'll take harry to his room to cool off, have a pleasant evening" she spoke as I felt myself being pulled out of the room, I allowed nymphadora to take me to my room, as the door closed I let loose a roar of angry, slamming my fists down on the desk it shattered, thankfully nymphadora had pushed me in and locked it from the outside, I controlled myself long enough to get into the hidden room before dummy after dummy appeared allowing me to destroyed them as my anger bled away, I couldn't keep track of how long I kept attacking but by the end I fell to my knees exhausted, nemesis appeared behind me as I knelt there

"Master" she asked worried as she landed next to me "are you alright master"

"I almost lost it, the darkness is stronger than I thought" I said as a tear dripped down my face "I could have hurt them" I said as nemesis looked surprised "I can't, I can't lose control like that" I felt so weak, I was always in control

"I didn't want to have to do this but you need it" she said as I looked over at her, I watched in shock as her body began to distort and change, her feathers retracting into her body as she became a human, roughly thirteen years old with long purple hair and light pink eyes, her skin was tanned lightly as she sat there in a white dress "my mother made me with a purpose, I am her daughter destroyed be her own power, my mother's magic and my father's magic were incompatible, when I came into my power it turned on me, destroying my body, my mother couldn't bear to watch her baby die so she placed an ancient and powerful spell on me that made me stronger and changed me, while making me a dark arc, I know the anger you feel harry, for I felt it too" she said as I felt her hands on my back, she slowly began rubbing as I felt all my worries fade away

"What's your real name" I asked her as she smiled, I felt all my anger washing away as it was replaced with a calm that flooded my mind, body and soul

"My mother called me angel" she told me as I smiled, slowly standing I stretched, my muscles were loose and soothed as I smiled

"Please stay with me" i looked into her eyes as she giggled, nodded I smiled and picked her up in my arms

"My master" she said breathless as I pulled her to me and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, I felt something more than just a bond between us, like she was part of me "my only true master"

"How will I explain this to nymph" I asked as she giggled

"She will understand, I know she will" angel said as I smiled, the door to the room opened as nymphadora walked in with a large smile

"who knew that your grandma was so crafty" she said confusing me as she laughed and hugged both of us "she's got those rune things worked into the walls here as well so she can make sure you're not doing anything to dangerous, she and I went to the other one and watched you, don't worry only deora and I know about you angel" she said kissing the younger girl on the forehead "your secret is safe with the two of us"

Later that night I lay in bed, nymphadora had gone home on her mother's wishes, angel was laying on the bed next to me, spread out she was enjoying the softness of the bed, having been many years since she had felt a real bed, I smiled as I watched her roll around laughing

"How long have you been around for" I asked her as she looked at me

"about ten thousand years, it's hard to tell, I did sleep for years at a time waiting for the next" she said to me before she grabbed her foot and started rubbing it "my feet are killing me, it's not like a phoenix can just rest like a human because we don't have real balance unless were either flying or standing on our feet" I sighed and pulled her over to me before rubbing her feat as she giggled

"nymph tells me I have an aptitude for pleasuring women, so just relax" I said as she giggled madly, I slowly worked my thumbs into her feet as she sighed and relaxed "so can you tell me what she was like, your mum"

"she was a kind woman, not like history portrays her, she always helped people when they asked her nicely, I remember this one time a young man came to her begging her to help his wife, she was dying you see, mum looked into his eyes and could feel the love he had for his wife so she raced to his village and healed her using powerful magic that I still remember to this day, the man thanked her by allowing mum to take his most prized horse, which became a very close friend to me" she said as I smiled, I had read about Morganna how she was ment to be an evil sorceress but I never truly believed it

"it must have been nice to have a parent who cared" I said as she looked at me in sadness "if even for a short time"

"you'll never be unwanted harry, I need you, nymphadora needs you, your grandparents love you more than life itself, your best friend loves you as a brother and I know that soon Susan will see you as a brother she never had" I looked at her as I smiled, she pulled me up to her and placed a small kiss on my forehead "never forget you will never been alone, not as long as my phoenix heart still beats harry" we both slowly drifted off to sleep


	3. Meet Hermione

September 1st came faster than expected, I spent almost every day training with angel and nymphadora, they had both grown closer to each other, Neville stopped by on occasion with Susan and her friend Hannah, Susan and Hannah watched as Neville and I spared with each other, almost every time I won but Neville occasional got luck with a new move and taken me down, thanks to angel's phoenix form she could heal almost any cuts or bruises so the adults never wondered where they came from, now as I sat on the train with Neville, Susan and Hannah, nemesis sat on my lap as I stroked her lush black and purple feathers, Neville had bought an snowy owl he had called Hedwig, Susan had a small black cat which was curled up on her lap purring as she and Hannah cooed over it

"So how will we continue our training, we can't very well just use an empty class room where Dumbledore would find us in a heartbeat" Neville said deeply in thought as he looked out the window

"I know a place, grandpa Charles found it in his sixth year, I'll show you on Sunday" he nodded as the train started moving, a small knock drew my attention to the door, a young girl with a thick brown mane of hair was standing there looking sad, I noticed her eyes held a deep sadness and yet hope, I opened the door as she looked at me

"can I please join you, a few of the others bullied me out of my compartment" she said in a small voice, I smiled and waved to the open seat next to me, she smiled and came in "thank you"

"Don't mention it, I'm harry potter, this is Neville Longbottom, Susan bones and Hannah abbot" I said as Susan and Hannah smiled, Neville was looking at the window, his face blank and devoid of any visible emotion "don't mind him, he's just thinking about something" she giggled as the others laughed

"I'm Hermione granger" she said as I smiled "you wouldn't be related to Daniel potter would you" she asked me as I nodded "you're not like him at all"

"Danny is Harry's twin brother, arrogant and very much of a spoilt brat" Susan said as I smiled "harry on the other hand is an enigma, wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in a taco, very hard to figure out but very nice" Hermione, Susan and Hannah laughed as I grinned

"so very true" I grinned as nemesis thrill in agreement, Hermione looked down and noticed her for the first time before gasping in shock "Hermione this is nemesis, nemesis this is Hermione granger, our new friend" I said as she thrilled happily

"That's a royal black phoenix" Hermione said looking at me "how on earth did you find him"

"didn't, she found me, come to me just over two months back when I got my Hogwarts letter" I said with a smile "best thing that ever happened to me, we bonded later that day and honestly I've never wanted to go back" I said stroking her feathers "you can pet her If you like, just be very gentle" I said as Hermione slowly stretched out her hand and touched nemesis head, she smiled when nemesis rubbed her head into Hermione's hand

"She's magnificent" Hermione said earning a small song from nemesis that had everyone closing their eyes and relaxed to the point where Susan fell on Neville breaking his trance

"oh, hello, sorry I was kind of spaced out there" he said rubbing his head "I take it harry introduced us" he said making all of us laugh

"Yeah, I'm Hermione granger" she said as Neville shook her hand

"granger, I've heard that name before, why does it sound similar" he asked himself before snapping his fingers, I stood up and opened his trunk which was in the rack above him, reaching in her pulled out a small scroll and handed it to me, I tapped it as it grew then handed I to him, unravelling it he started to mutter to himself then chuckled "I knew I had heard of that name before, here" he said showing her the parchment, it was Neville's family tree, he was pointing out a name further up which said Lucian Granger "he was a splitter line from my family, he was born a squib, magical parents with no useable magic, who knows he could be your ancestor or something"

"we could always test it" I said as Hermione looked confused "here show my your hand" I said as she held out her hand, I lengthened my nail and pricked her finger before nemesis cried a single tear on it healing it over "Neville" I nodded and extended his hand as I cut his finger with my other hand, nemesis healed it for him as I dragged my nails over a clean piece of parchment "watch the magic happen" I said before I closed my eyes and started speaking in ancient goblin, they both watched surprised as words began to appear, when I stopped I opened my eyes and read it "huh, turns out you two are related, distantly of course, but related you are, huh any fool who calls you a muggleborn doesn't know their history, you're a half-blood" I said as Hermione looked surprised

"Hermione I would like to offer you the protection of house Longbottom" she looked confused as I had to explain

"Hermione because of your blood your ancestral magic is actually strong, if you were to accept Neville's offer his family could protect you from some of the rather ludicrous laws of this world, some less than righteous laws that forbid you from taking a place in the government and would also stop anyone from harming you without major consequence form ancient laws"

"What laws" she asked considering accepting

"well if someone were to dishonour you Neville and by extension house Longbottom can force the other person or persons to pay, whether it be in blood or money, if god forbid someone tried to force themselves upon you by means of a contract or physically then they would have to deal with house Longbottom and by extension their allies, house potter"

"So no one would be able to touch me" she asked as Neville nodded "what would I have to do in return"

"nothing, unless you wished to fight alongside one of us in our endeavours, house potter and houses Longbottom and bones have an iron clad alliance, which means if you accept you will be protected by the lot of us" I said as she nodded "all you need to do is accept Neville's offer of protection"

"I Neville Longbottom, son of frank and Alice Longbottom, lord and lady of house Longbottom herby offer family protection for one Hermione granger, daughter of a splinter line of house Longbottom" Neville said as a small glow enveloped his hand, Hermione tentatively slipped her hand into his and spoke

"I accept your offer heir Longbottom" she said as the glow flashed then vanished, a small thin line of bronze appeared around her wrist as an identical one appeared around Neville's

"Welcome to the family again heir granger" Neville said giving her a hug

"Heir granger?" Hermione asked confused as Neville smiled

"your now the magical descendent of Lucian granger, making you heir granger, when you turn sixteen you will become lady granger, giving you immunity to over fifty percent of all the laws that stop mundane born magical people from getting jobs in government and the like, when you take a husband he has the choice to allow you to keep your birth name so you can carry on the granger line and the second son you have will become heir granger while the first one will become heir to his family name, if he is of an older family" Susan said "I use to have the same problem until Neville and I became betrothed, when we are wed our families will become one under a new name"

"Your betrothed" Hermione said in shock

"happily, my mum and dad wouldn't have signed it unless Susan and I liked each other" Neville said with a big smile as he gave Susan a kiss "harry's also betrothed to a young woman who should be here soon" as he finished speaking the door was pulled open as nymphadora almost fell into the compartment, I grabbed her as she fell, nemesis jumped off my lap and up onto my trunk above me "speak of the devil" she said as Hermione looked at nymphadora in shock

"Hello lover boy" she said kissing me as I helped her up "thanks for the save" she said dropping into the seat on the other side of me

"Your betrothed to her" Hermione said in confusion "she has to be at least three years older"

"four acutely, but both harry and I are metamorphs so it doesn't matter to us, just having a partner who will never ask you to change is the greatest thing to a metamorphmagus" she said as I demonstrated our power by turning my hair white then back to black

"you can change your appearance and alter your body" Hermione said knowingly "I picked up a book about different abilities not commonly seen in the wizarding world, but this ability is as rare as parseltongue" she said as I smirked

"deora black was sisters to nymphadora's mother's mother, while also being my grandmother, were distantly related but that's not exactly un-common in this world, the black family generations back has had the talent of shape shifting, but with the inbreeding it became dormant, until new blood was introduced by my mother and tonks farther, pretty cool right" I said making my hair grow longer before turning purple then very short green "I'm quite particular to black and purple" I said as my hair changed back to normal and the tips turned dark purple

"That's really cool" Hermione said as nymphadora changed her hair to match Hermione's

"hmm, now what now I do with this" nymphadora asked herself before it started straitening and became soft and wavy "perfect, alright Hermione can I please change your hair" she asked Hermione as the younger girl was confused "I can project my abilities onto other people on a small extent, so I can make your hair like this" she said as Hermione nodded hopefully "this might sting a bit" she said reaching over me and placing her hands on Hermione's head, Hermione hissed as her hair straightened out and instead of being busy framed her face perfectly, running down her back and just touching her lower back

"did it work" Hermione asked before noticing her hair next to her eyes, she grabbed it in shock and looked at it, no more was the fizzled look instead was soft and silky hair that made her look quite pretty

"Perfectly" nymphadora said as she smiled "now I would suggest platting it" she said as I held her, projection transformation was difficult, I hadn't mastered it yet but she had been teaching me, it was exhausting

"rest if you need" she curled up on her seat before laying her head in my lap, I slowly stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep "sorry about that but projecting a change is hard, even just a small change is hard to do, but the more we do it the easier it becomes"

"that's still very kind of her to do" Hermione said as Hannah offered to plat her hair, after about ten minutes Hannah was done, when Hermione looked at it she smiled "thank you very much Hannah, I really need to learn how to do that"

"so which house do you think you will be in" Susan asked as I grinned

"Ravenclaw easily" I smirked as Hermione looked at me "nymphadora is already a Ravenclaw"

"Probably either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff" Susan said as Neville agreed with her

"Hufflepuff, my entire family has been there for centuries, we are loyal and hardworking, probably why were rich" Hannah said with a laugh

"I don't really know, I might be a Gryffindor or maybe a Ravenclaw" Hermione said timidly

"how about this, let's all make a deal right here and now, no matter what house we get sorted into we will all remain friends" Susan said seeing Hermione's hesitation

"Considering harry and I practically grew up as brothers, deal" Neville said with a wicked smile, I laughed and agreed as Hermione perked up, Hannah jumped in and agreed rapidly

"Quite, trying to sleep" nymphadora muttered before letting out a small snore making Hermione giggle

"You should have seen her a few weeks ago, she got exhausted training and harry had to carry her to bed" Susan giggled

"So how long have you guys been friends" Hermione asked interested

"Hannah and I have been friends since the crib, our parents were very close so we practically grew up together" Susan said as Hannah agreed

"harry and I are like brothers, his parents favoured his brother Daniel because he supposedly killed the dark lord, harry spent almost every Christmas with my family, on the weekends he and I would hang out in his grandfathers manor or my parents manor, on weekdays we had school together, my mum taught us about the mundane world and my dad taught us about the magical worlds customs and laws, see mum is a teacher in the mundane world and dads in politics so we have a very advanced education, harry's grandparents taught us magic because their manor is protected from the ministries tracking charms, that's how they track your magic outside school" he said with a grimace

"nymphadora and I have been friends for about five years, she was staying with grandma deora for the summer because her mother was training to become a registered healer at saint mungos and her farther had case after case, hes a lawyer in this world, so to make sure she didn't get left alone all summer they asked her if she wanted to spend the summer with her great aunt, probably one of the only decent blacks left, my parents on the other hand had booked a trip to America and dumped me with grandpa Charles who was delighted to have me, over the summer she and I grew very close and we just never drifted apart, it was during that time that discovered my metamorphic side and helped me learn to control it properly" I said stroking her face "I would be lost without her"

"You really love her don't you" Hermione asked as I smiled

"I would die to protect her, even without this contract between us, she was the first one to notice my potential and my first friend"

"I thought Neville was your first friend" Susan said as Neville grinned

"Not really, see were brothers, brothers aren't friends" Neville said remembering all the times we had tried to kill each other "remember the training" he said with a laugh

"Training?" Hermione questioned him

"harry and I have been training out powers against each other, whenever we can we fight using no rules other than no killing, first one ot make the other yield wins" he told her with a grin "see I'm an elemental, I have natural control over the elements, while harry has more natural power than anyone ive ever met, and I've met allot of people"

"thanks to our frequent training Neville and I have been able to adapt to different battle styles, we can predict each other's moves and are always forced to grow and evolve in better ways"

"You two sound like warriors" Hermione said as Neville and I looked at each other

"we are, see unbeknown to most when Voldemort attacked my family home and tried to kill my brother he didn't die, his body was destroyed but he didn't die and because of this Neville and I are merely making sure that when he does rise again we will be ready, I was named heir potter a year ago, Neville was named heir Longbottom at birth, when we turn sixteen our parents have the choice to hand the title down to us which we know they are going to, if we chose to marry then Neville will become lord of Longbottom and bones, merging the families together under a new name of his and Susan's choice, I on the other hand will become lord potter and black due to my grandfathers deceitfulness when he formed the contract between me and nymphadora, see my godfather Sirius thinks that it's for Danny, because of the specification of heir potter, he doesn't know that James was never, nor will he ever be named heir potter, so he can't name Danny heir potter unless grandpa Charles names James heir, but because I'm heir potter only my death or my being cast out of house potter can change that" I laughed as Hermione giggled

"so unless grandpa Charles disowns me of his free will, I will take command of house potter on my sixteenth birthday, which really screws up both Dumbledore's plans and my father's plans" this confused Hermione

"What does professor Dumbledore have to do with this"

"let's put it this way, James and Daniel adore that old fool, while Dumbledore had been trying to forge Danny into the perfect tool, he wants to use Danny as a lightning rod to draw thousands more to his side, I on the other hand on need myself and those closest to me who are willing to be the best they can be" I told her as she looked surprised "fumbles and vulture have nothing on me"

"You're making a third faction for the coming and inevitable war" Hermione said making Neville and I nod "can I join you"

"you would join with a band of renegades to fight two armies hell bent on killing each other" Neville said impressed "if you can prove to us that your willing to learn and become stronger like us then you will be welcome to join us" he said as she smiled

"to prove yourself this Sunday harry and I will be training, you can spar against harry when he's done kicking my arse, harry will take it easy on you for the first time to test you and will push you to your limits" she nodded as Neville smiled

"Welcome to the family" Susan said with a giggle as Hermione looked like she was going to weep with joy, I wrapped an arm around Hermione as she smiled

**Okay hello again anyone who remembers my old stories and hello to all the new comers who are reading my stories, just to let you know this will be the only one I'm posting for a while but I'm working on a few others, Pokémon fans don't be disappointed because I'm writing one as I'm writing this one**

**Note I know that metamorphs in J.K's harry potter do not have the ability to project their changes onto another, but this isn't J.K's harry potter is it**

**Hedwig is Neville's because harry has nemesis and I didn't want to just get rid of Hedwig**

**If you have any quarries with my story please feel free to leave a review**

**Thank you**

**Kaz**


	4. The Sorting

**Just like to say that the first three chapters have gotten over a nice 1,437 hits, thanks to the three people who posted reviews and the one guy who sent me a message asking when the next chapter will be posted**

the train jolted as I woke up, Hermione was curled up on the right of me while Nymphadora curled up on the left, both of them leaning against me as Neville had the same problem with Susan and Hannah, looking at him I noticed that his head was back and he was snoring slightly, I kicked out my leg and hit him making him jump

"hey" I said as he glared at me "we need to wake them up, were almost there" I whispered as he nodded, I looked down at Nymphadora and grinned, leaning down I placed a kiss on her lips making her eyes open slowly "you need to wake up" I said as she smiled, I slowly shook Hermione as she jumped up, looking surprised "your awake, good, I will be outside you girls need to get dressed, we will be arriving very soon"

Neville and I got up and went outside as the girls changed into their school robes, after which we changed while they waited outside, we sat down and waited for the train to pull into the station as Hannah helped Hermione re-plat her hair, Neville was talking with Susan with a big smile while Nymphadora was hugging me tightly

"how do we get sorted" Hermione asked slightly nervous "because a few of the guys mentioned things like wrestling a troll while others said it was a test of character"

"it is a test of character, they have an enchanted hat that was created by Godric, Rowena, Salazar and Helga when they ran the school, they put it on your head and it speaks to you while reading your mind, it judges you on your courage, intellect, cunning, strength, loyalty, bravery and almost every other quality you can think of, then it just says the name of your house and that's it" Nymphadora said with a grin as Hermione seemed relieved as the train slowed ot a stop

"I think we're here" Neville said looking out the window to see the train station known as hogsmead station, I smiled as I noticed the familiar sight; a thick cloud of fog hid the castle from sight, I smiled when I noticed the game keeper hagrid, he was a large man, bigger than any man you would ever meet short of a giant, see that's hagrid, he's a half giant and a very kind soul, standing just over eight feet tall

"come on" I said taking off out the compartment, Neville right behind me as the girls took longer to register we were gone, by the time they caught up we were standing on the platform "hagrid, it's been a while, how are you" I asked as he gave me a hug

"I'm good harry, now run along to the boats, you know the way right" I nodded rapidly as Neville and I took off like cheaters, running down a slightly wet and slippery slope we came to a stop on a small dock with a dozen boats, Hermione, Susan and Hannah were right behind us only Hermione slipped about half way down and ended up sliding on the balls of her feet, nearing the water she stopped dead, I grinned as she stopped, holding my hand out she took it and walked onto the reasonably safe dock

"Thank you Neville" she said as he grinned, watching the ground down the slope dry up "that was too close" she said as Susan and Hannah pulled Neville into a boat

"four to a boat" hagrid voice rang out as Hermione climbed into the boat with them, I jumped in hagrid's boat knowing that it could only hold one extra person, the other students came down the slope as Neville grinned, when he saw my brother coming down he put his hand in the water, I watched as Daniel slipped and slid down the slope before sliding into the water, reaching over Neville gave me a high five before the girls realised what happened and Hermione started scolding Neville, hagrid fished I'm out pretty quick but he was still soaked from head to toe, I just couldn't resist

"Hey Danny, you really should watch where your stepping" I shouted as he glared at me, his pale green eyes met my own emerald green as he spat back

"you'll pay for that harridan" I just grinned as hagrid climbed into the boat with a smile on his face, you wouldn't notice it behind his thick black beard, unless you knew him, hagrid and I were friends, whenever James had taken Daniel to be trained by Dumbledore I was forced to go along, but wasn't allowed to be trained so I had spent my days wandering the castle, I even got to know some of the staff, like hagrid and poppy pomfrey the school healer

"is everyone on" hagrid shouted out looking around to see that all the students were in their boats "alright, FORWARD" the boats jostled and started moving forward, gliding over the water with ease "head down" hagrid shouted as a large fallen tree would have take out head off "around the next bend you will get your first look of your home for the next seven years" he said as the students all looked exited, as we moved around the bend of the river that emptied into the lake I couldn't help but smile, I was home, the castle was built upon a large cliff overlooking the black lake that emptied out into the ocean, mountains on two sides it was a sight to behold, a thousand years and it was still standing more powerful than ever

The castle itself had four main spires on the north, south east and west points, its ancient stone worn down to be perfectly smooth over a thousand years, stain glass windows, the enchantments alone made it the second most magical site in the world, second only to the fabled stone henge, I felt a wave of magic wash over me as I sighed, Neville looked over at me as his eyes caught mine asking the silent question what was that, I shrugged as he quirked an eyebrow

"Harry are you alright" hagrid asked me as I looked at him "I heard about your farther throwing you out"

"he didn't throw me out, I left" I verified for him as he nodded "I'm great, grandpa's letting me stay with him during the summers and holidays, it's just good to be away from them" I said as I felt his large hand on my shoulder

"your always welcome at my house harry" he said as I smiled, hagrid was more like a farther than James, he had even taught me how to befriend many different magical animals, I was welcome in the centaur village that resided deep in the forbidden forest and the Acromantula hollow that was led by the old aragog, hagrid's pet and oldest friend, no creature in the forest would dare harm me

"How is the old boy" I asked him as hagrid smiled

"good, he's getting a bit old nowadays, but still very healthy" hagrid told me as I smiled, aragog had found me when I was seven, I had wandered off into the forest on one of my brothers training trips, he had found me sleeping on the ground and had picked me up and took me to hagrid's hut because I smelt like hagrid, later when I found out hagrid had taken me into the forest to thank aragog who was surprised by my kindness towards his kind, he had taught me many things about his species and how to weave their web to be as strong as diamonds, I had replayed him by teaching him how to cultivate food allowing their food sources to be more plentiful and feed all his thousands of children, they had been prospering without any interference they would live for centuries more

We neared the boat house on the other side, climbing out of the boats Neville appeared beside me, Susan beside him as Hermione and Hannah stayed close, we walked up to the school while the other students muttered to each other, by the time we reached the great hall hagrid was walking up in front of us and the other students were looking winded, Hermione being the only one that hadn't trained with us was looked a little out of breathe but nowhere near as bad as the others, lazy

"Here you are professor, all your new first years" hagrid said as he smiled, the brisk looking woman glared down at us as she spoke

"for the next seven year you will be living with the house that you are sorted into, in mere moments you will pass through these doors, be sorted and join your housemates, the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slythren, your academic victories will earn your house points, your failures will lose you points, please wait here" she said before walking into the hall leaving us unattended

"so it's true, the infamous Daniel potter has come to Hogwarts" I knew that droning voice, Draco Malfoy, he had been invited to family functions that Sirius had held due to his mother being Sirius cousin and by extension my cousin, he was always an annoying little nit with no real ambition other than to be just like his farther "and look his useless twin brother fraternising with mudbloods and squibs" Susan grabbed Neville's hand as he looked ready to kill Draco

"You know you ferret, you might want to watch who you call a mudblood, for I see no mundane bourns in my company" I said dangerously as he sneered at me

"That granger is a mudblood piece of dirt" Draco said pointing at Hermione as she hid behind me and Hannah

"actually you fool, she is a descendent of Lucian Longbottom-granger and as such had been reinstated as his magical heir under the protection of house Longbottom" Neville said as he sized up to Draco "and if you ever insinuate that my family had dirt in their blood I will be forced to call you out before the entire wizanagomort" some of the pure blood first years flinched as the others looked scared

"Your beneath me" Draco sneered before turning away, I grabbed Neville before he could lash out

"Easy Neville, he's not worth being expelled" I hissed as Neville calmed down, a student screamed as ghosts started floating into the hall

"I'm just saying we give him another chance... ow look the first years" the fat friar said as he floated down "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff"

"Bah none of these children would have made the ranks of Slythren in my day" the blood baron said as he floated past, he caught my eye and winked with a grin

"They are ready for you" professor McGonagall said as she walked into the entrance hall "come" her voice was strong and commanding

We all filtered into the hall as the older students watched us with interest, at the end of the hall the teachers table and in the middle of that table were Dumbledore, master manipulator himself, just in front of the teachers table was a stool, on top of it was the sorting hat

"when I call you name you will come up, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house" McGonagall said as I smiled, Neville clutched Susan's hand as she looked at him, knowing what he was thinking "Hannah abbot" she said first as Hannah looked scared

"don't worry, just relax" I said to her as she smiled, walking up she sat down and we watched the hat lower onto her head, it took mere moments for it to shout "HUFFLEPUFF" much to Hannah's relief

One by one the students were called up, Draco went into Slythren, Ron weasly went to Gryffindor, a few other students went to different houses but when Hermione's name was called my attention spiked, she slowly walked up to the front muttering, just relax, sitting down the hat was placed on her head, I crossed my fingers as the seconds passed by, it took about three minutes before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" Hermione seemed to jump with joy as she sat down at the table of blue and bronze, looking at me I smiled and nodded to her

"Neville Longbottom" McGonagall called out as Neville gave Susan a kiss on the cheek then walked towards the front, sitting down the hat was lowered onto his head before it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" Susan quickly joined him when she was sorted next "Daniel potter" the hall fell silent as Danny strutted up to the front like an idiot and sat down, the sorting hat adorned his head for a moment before shouting Gryffindor "harry potter" I looked up and grinned

"Yes ma'am" I said walking up and sitting down, I felt the warm leather hat placed upon my head before a soothing calm washed over me

"_my my mister potter your shields are very impressive, stronger than mister Longbottom but those do not stop me" I felt the hats presence in my mind "lets see here, your strong and courageous, but not head strong, you think before you act, your loyal to those that deserve it and so very cunning, I haven't seen a mind like this in years, so organised, makes my job all that more fun"_

"_Can you please hurry up, we both know where I belong" I said as it chuckled out loud_

"_ow but mister potter it's more fun to watch the other students wonder isn't it, look at their faces, so confused as to why I haven't just shouted a name but laughing instead, hmm, you have a darkness about you don't you, but there is no evil in your heart, so my potential, but which house will help you prosper, your friends miss granger and miss tonks are in Ravenclaw, but mister Longbottom is in Hufflepuff with miss bones, but your brother is in Gryffindor, I feel some deep seated anger here, like you hate you brother"_

"_Enough, I hate my brother fine, but you and I both know that I'm a Ravenclaw at heart"_

"_Your more like a Slythren harridan, so much ambition and so much cunning, your two best traits I would say, but alas your right, Ravenclaw would be the best for you, the true question is do you belong there"_

"_Just say it" I said to it as the hat laughed loudly_

"very well mister potter RAVENCLAW" the hall burst into applause as McGonagall lifted the hat off my head, I walked down to Hermione and sat beside her as Nymphadora joined us

"you had us worried for a moment" Hermione said as they both gave me a hug, some of the other students shook my hand as I felt a sense of pride in all of them, the last few students were sorted a girl called Lisa moon joined Ravenclaw as blaize zambini and Daphne greengrass joined Slythren

"well now that that is out the way, I would like to welcome you all back to another year of Hogwarts, before we become befuddled by our feast I would like to remind all the older students and all the new students that the third floor corridor on the right hand side and the forbidden forest are out of bounds to those who don't wish to die a most painful death" I couldn't resist scoffing as Dumbledore practically set up Danny to go there, knowing I would have to investigate to stop that idiot from killing himself I smiled as Dumbledore waved his hand as food appeared on the tables

About an hour later after desert was finished we were all led to the common rooms, the first years at the front of the group to stop any of us from straying, thankfully the Ravenclaw common room was just a brisk walk to the library, as we reached the common room the prefect leading us stoped and turned to us

"unlike the other common room we have a riddle to enter ours, if you cannot answer the riddle you will have to wait for the next person to come along and open it for you" he rapped the knocker as it came to life

"What only grows in one direction" it asked as the other first years looked confused

"experience can only be gained" I said as the older students nodded, the door swung allowing us entry, I was in awe as I looked up at a statue of a beautiful woman, Rowena Ravenclaw, the room was adorned with blue and bronze, the older students walked up to their dorms ready for sleep

"girls and boys dorms are only accusable to each gender until seventh year, girls dorms are up and down to the left, boys the same on the right, goodnight and you will receive your time tables Monday morning at breakfast from professor flickwit along with a map of the school, if you are to wander around please ask an older student to escort you or if you get lost ask a ghost they will point you n the right direction" the prefect said before turning and leaving us

"well I'm tired form the feast, goodnight harry" Hermione said kissing my on the cheek as she gave me a hug, I was surprised by her affection but smiled none the less as she followed a few of the girls down to her dorm, I found Nymphadora grab me and pull me onto the couch before kissing me soundly, a few of the older males looked surprised before cursing and walking off

"That's for running off" Nymphadora said as she giggled at my dumbfounded expression

"if that's what I get for leaving you for a short time, image what your going to do to me after a day's classes" I said looking ready to collapse "I better get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning right here at eight" she gave me a kiss before running off leaving me sitting there with a goofy smile, after a few minutes I finally got up and decided to head to bed

Walking down the stairs to my dorm room I noticed that on the first year level there were six doors, three of them had name plates on them leaving me to chosen form one of the other three, I took the one in the middle before entering the moment my hand touched the door my name plate appeared 'harry potter', the door wouldn't open to my confusion

"Password" the door asked me as I was surprised the Ravenclaw's really were paranoid "please set password"

"family" I whispered as the door flashed and then opened itself, going inside I saw my trunk appear as I flopped down on my bed, the dark blue sheets made me smile, nemesis appeared on the headboard as she looked down at me

"Welcome to our new home"

**Okay I'm sorry about the wait on the next chapter, I had a slight problem with my health, damaged a nerve in my back and since I have a normal computer it was painful to sit there and type, feeling all better now and thank you for waiting**

**To the guy who posted I had some spelling mistakes could you please point them out if you see them so I can fix my errors, it would be much appreciated**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon so bare with me**


	5. Sparing and Potions

i couldn't believe my luck as I awoke in my bed, nemesis had changed into angel and was curled up beside me, during the night I had wrapped my right arm around her and pulled her close, her head resting upon my chest, looking down I noticed she seemed to be giggling

"boom, boom, boom, boom" she giggled out as I realised she was listening to my heart

"boom" I said making her squeal before jumping out of bed, laughing she glared at me "did you sleep well, or were you too busy giggling at my heart" I said making her blush

"sorry it's just, it's something I've always wanted to do, but phoenix hearts aren't anywhere near as strong as a humans" she looked at me innocently as I smiled and opened my arms "she jumped onto the bed and into my embrace, resting her head against my chest as I held her, taking in her clean scent I smiled, she smelt like a fresh breeze flowing over an open field, sweet and warm, her dark purple hair was unique, not even tonks would be able to match its vibrancy, her sun kissed skin looked deliciously devious, she looked up at me as I noticed her eyes were glimmering with power "can I ask you something"

"Anything my angel" I said to her attentively as stroked her cheek, I looked into her eyes as she smiled

"do you truly love Nymphadora" she asked me as I looked at her, thinking about it I became happy

"I would give her the world if she asked me to, she is the greatest thing to happen to me before you arrived" I said as she looked surprised "the power you have given me has given me the strength to protect all that I hold dear" I leaned down and looked into her eyes as she stared back at me "you have become very dear to me my angel, I know I can trust you to always be there for me, I know I love you" she gasped as I placed a small kiss against her lips "my guardian angel" she looked stunned as I smiled, leaning back into the bed, I suddenly remembered what I had told tonks the morning before

"what time is it" angel looked confused "I was ment to meet Nymphadora, _tempus_" ghostly numbers appeared over me reading eight am "thank god, still have time before I have to go" I said as angel looked saddened "Nymphadora and I were going to look around the castle, if you want you can tag along with me, no one would question your being there" angel grinned before floating up into the air and changing into nemesis, then to my surprise a small black owl "your just full of surprises aren't you my little one" I said as she landed on my hand, she was tiny, about the size of a raven

'I can't not speak English in this form tho master, so only you will be able to speak to me' I felt her say 'so now I can just perch on your shoulder without others being interested' I smiled and got out of bed as she fluttered over to the window sill, sitting there as I got changed into less formal robes I laughed as she landed on my head then bounced down onto my shoulder 'this form is faster than my phoenix on wing, it will take time to adjust'

"as much as you need" I said stroking her chin "come on, let us go and enjoy a day with friends before school starts" she hooted as I left the room, making sure to cast a powerful locking charm on the door to prevent anyone entering, going up to the common room I noticed Nymphadora was sitting there on the sofa with a friend, both of them chatting rapidly, sneaking up behind her I grinned and wrapped my arms around her "hello gorgeous" she jumped as I laughed, her friend looked surprised

"Dam you Harry Orion Potter" she said pulling me over the couch as I landed next to her "don't do that"

"Sorry love, I couldn't help it, you cute when your flustered" I said giving her a kiss "who's your friend" i looked at the other young woman, she had long black hair and blue eyes, she had a slight tan but not very prominent

"I'm penny, penny Clearwater, Ravenclaw prefect" she said shaking my hand as I was surprised "it's nice to finally meet you harry potter, tonks here keeps raving about you" I chuckled as Nymphadora looked ready to kill penny

"it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, now I do believe that we are going on a little trip around the castle" I noticed Hermione walking out of the entrance to the girls dorms and waved to her "Hermione would you care to join us"

"join you in what" Hermione asked confused as I laughed

"well the great exploration of this fine ancient castle, I dare say that it will take all day and will most likely give us a fair knowledge of this castles unique history" Hermione looked happy as she agreed to join "excellent, so I shall bid you farewell dear penny Clearwater, I bid you good day milady" I gave an over exaggerated bow as she laughed before running off shouting "CHARGE", Hermione and Nymphadora were right behind me as I reached the grand stair case "just had an idea" Hermione was confused as I summoned a snowboard

"no" Nymphadora said as I grabbed it and jumped down the stairs, sliding down the stairs I jumped a few rails and weaved past a few people who were dumbfounded as I blasted past, landing on the entrance hall clearing I slid to a stop right in front of Neville, Susan and Hannah who were standing there in shock

"What. The. Hell" Hannah said as I whooped, jumping up and down as Hermione and Nymphadora finally caught up

"Well I needed a decent entrance" the board vanished as Neville laughed "that was fun, you got to try that sometime"

"When I want to kill myself I will" Hermione said smacking me on the back of the head "you scared us" Nymphadora punched me in the arm as I winched "don't even think about doing that again"

"Sorry for scaring you milady's" I said kissing them both on the hands and I knelt at their feet "you may punish me how you see fit"

"Stop making a fool of yourself will you harry and get up, you're going to be paying for it later tho" Nymphadora said as Neville laughed

"We have breakfast, then a castle to explore, let us begin" Neville said walking into the hall, we had a quick breakfast before leaving the hall, just as we were about to start climbing the stair case we were stopped by a teacher, it was professor Snape

"Mister potter" he said coldly as we all froze, I turned around slowly to look at him as he stared at me "just where do you think you're going" he asked as I started into his brown eyes that seemed to be black

"just off to explore the castle sir" I said to him as his lips quirked into a small smirk "Hermione, Hannah, Susan, Nymphadora this is Severus Snape, a friend of mine" Severus like hagrid had spent time with me while Danny was with Dumbledore, when I had shown an aptitude for potions he started teaching me the basics, I had helped him brew potions for madam pomfrey when school was in session and Danny was being trained

"Your friends with Snape" Nymphadora said looking ready to faint

"Merely acquaintances, mister potter if you have some spare time I have an order from madam pomfrey that I would much appreciate your help with"

"I'll be down just after lunch to help you professor" the others looked surprised as Severus turned and walked away, I couldn't help but grin as we walked up the stairs to the seventh floor

"So your friends with the bat" Nymphadora said as I looked around through the halls for the picture of an old man trying to teach a pair of trolls to dance "he's nothing but cruel to the students" she shivered

"Actually Severus is just angry, see he is bitter because he's stuck here" looking around a corner i saw Sir Nicolas "excuse me nick" I shouted as he turned around with a broad smile "can you point me in the direction of the picture with a man teaching some trolls to dance"

"certainly, it's so nice to be able to help the youth in their endeavours" he said leading us to the portrait "here you are young ones, have a pleasant day and do keep out of trouble" he said before floating off through a wall

"nice bloke, for a dead man" Neville said as I walked down the corridor and looked at the blank wall "what are we doing here harry"

"just watch and see" I started pacing back and forth in front of the blank wall and to their amazement a large door formed there, it looked old and ornate with dark iron spirals and markings all over it "Rowena's greatest creation, the room of requirement, quick inside" I said opening the door, it was a room identical to the one that was attached to my bed room at potter manor, mirrors lined the walls and the floor was made of grates, the middle of the room sloped down into a shallow pit, looking around they were all shell shocked "it can become anything you require, say you need a toilet, the room will supply one, if you need a training environment, it provides one, it even just a place to relax" a large sofa appeared in the middle of the room

Nemesis who had been sitting on my shoulder jumped into the air and changed back to her phoenix form before becoming human as she landed to Hermione, Susan, Hannah and Neville's complete shock

"this is great, ow the possibilities, so much to practice, so little time" she said jumping around as I laughed "master, this is excellent, I can feel the magic in the walls, everything we do here will just be kept here" she spun around and looked at us before spotting the others and freezing "ow no"

"Relax angel, it's okay, they are friends, guys this is angel, or nemesis depending on her form" angel walked up to me and grabbed my hand as I felt her worry

"so your phoenix is a young, very attractive woman, huh" Neville said with a grin "little angel on his shoulder" Susan and Hannah both started to giggle before Hermione walked up to angel and gave her a hug

"your still beautiful" Hermione said with a smile as angel looked happy "but what's this training" she asked me and Neville who suddenly went stony faced, his entire body language changed as he took off his shirt

"same rules as always, no lethal curses" looking me in the eyes Neville chuckled, his voice had dropped a few octaves as it came out more like a growl, Hermione looked freaked as Nymphadora pulled her away from the centre of the room, Susan and Hannah walked to the side as angel turned into nemesis "watch very carefully" I told Hermione as nemesis merged into me, my wings appeared as the room grew in size to about ten times what it was before

"ready" Nymphadora said as Neville nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off me as I gave a mocking bow "begin" instantly I ducked a high powered blasting curse, Neville was going on the offensive early, I grinned and sent his attacks right back at him before ducking as a large bolder flew past my head smashing into the all and shattering into a million little stones, suddenly the tiny stones changed direction and started crashing into me from behind, damaging my wings as I was forced to the ground

"you'll pay for that" I growled as my voice became laced with power, concentraiting I summoned a small legion of knee high warriors that looked a bit like little anthromorphic cats I had seen on a mundane TV, they all rushed Neville and started attack him knocking him over as I laughed, walking up to him I place my foot on his neck "do you yield"

"I yield, just call them off" Neville said as one of them bit his hand

"stop" I said to the little warriors as they backed off "what on earth" I said looking at them as they turned to ash and vanished "that's new" I said as Neville stood up rubbing his hand which had small puncture marks in it

"dam little monsters" Neville said as he tried to clean the blood up only to see that the wounds wouldn't heal over "dam stupid little cats" I grabbed his hand and looked at the bleeding holes, waving my hand over them they healed over "you ever use them again and ill beat your arse" he rubbed his hand as I grinned

"those are going to come in handy, imagine fifty of them swarming a battle field just slashing up anything, their ability to block healing would be useful to" Susan said making everyone look at her surprised, even myself "what, when you're going to be married to a guy who knows how to kill you with a single thought then you need to start learning how to keep up" Susan said with a smirk

"your still way behind" Nymphadora said with a grin as nemesis appeared on her shoulder, I was still floating slightly off the ground, I floated around behind Hermione and picked her up making her squeal as she floated up about ten feet, I grinned as she clutched onto my arms as I held her above the ground "cool huh"

"PUT ME DOWN" Hermione screamed as they all looked up at us, I spun her around before putting her down as Hermione spun around looking ready to kill me as I floated away from her "GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN CURSE YOU" she shouted as Neville laughed, she wheeled around and glared at him "you think it's funny do you" she had gone from angry to sweet in a second which really threw Neville off before she draw her wand Neville ducked as a stunner blasted past him, he just dodged it to my surprise, she suddenly spun around and hit me with a stunner knocking me out of the sky and to the ground

I woke a few minutes later, my head was ringing and my neck was sore from where I had landed

"that hurt" I said looking at Hermione who looked completely shocked

"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry harry" she said looking scared and worried

"nonsense, that was great" I said jumping up "Neville has trouble catching me of guard Hermione, to take me down when I'm looking right at you, you have some talent Hermione, you just need to learn to control yourself properly" I grinned as she looked surprised

"your not mad" she said looking at me as I walked closer to her

"do I look mad Hermione, trust me if I was mad you would never have had a chance to explain, next time just relax and I'm sorry I didn't know about your fear of heights, that's something were going to need to fix" she looked scared as I floated into the air "sooner or later we are going to have to deal with your fears Hermione"

"but not right now, right now don't you have to go see Snape" Neville said as I stoped and cast tempus, ghostly numbers read 3pm making me flinch

"turns out your right old chap, I got to jet" the doors opened as I took off, hitting the ground i ran as Neville laughed, the others just looked surprised at my speed, I practically jumped down the stairs only stepping on every tenth step before reaching the dungeon entrance, it took me a total of five minutes to get from the top of the castle to the potions room, knocking on the door, I was surprised when Dumbledore pulled the door open

"oh hello harry, what are you doing down here on such a nice day" he said as I looked into his shining blue eyes

"it's Mr. Potter to you, sir and as this isn't a school day what I do with my time, so if you would excuse me I have something that I need to do" he was surprised at my bluntness, walking past him I saw Severus standing there with a rare smile "sorry I'm late Severus, got caught up in my exploration of the castle"

"its fine, but were probably going to be working a bit late tonight, you can go now headmaster" the door closed in Dumbledore's face as Severus sighed "creepy old codger" I chuckled as he gave me a list of potions "I'll be taking the more complex, I trust you can handle blood replenishing and burn salves" he said as I nodded "good this will make my day easier" he rubbed his head as I started preparing my cauldrons "thank you for helping me harry"

"it's nothing my friend" he smiled as I started cleaning the ingredients, most never bother to clean theirs, imperfections create imperfection, first rule of potion making "you taught me now I help you"

"your wise beyond your years harry, making sure your never in another's debt is a very wise move, tell me how is your occlemency coming along" ever since we had been calling ourselves friends he had been teaching me to protect my mind and my secrets, something that comes in very handy around Dumbledore

"Very good actually, it takes Neville almost half an hour to break through even with a brute force attack" Severus seemed pleased "tho I was going to ask if you would test them later"

"maybe later, for now we have potions to brew" he laughed as I started whistling away, cutting up ingredients, other ingredients floated into petard bowls to be crushed, see the funny thing about magic, if you know what you're doing it will always work, master potion brewers could use limited wandless magic to easily brew simple potions

A few hours later I fell into a chair after filling the last of the vials, one hundred blood replenishing and fifty jars of burn salve, it should last a while, Severus on the other hand was just stoppering the last of his vials, dreamless sleep, pain relievers, headache and even contraception potions for the older years

"done" he sighed as I looked at him "I wish poppy had of told me she was out of potions before the term started, its not like they are easy to brew" most people never saw the lighter side of Severus, when you got to know him he is actually a very fun person to be around

"at least you didn't have to brew these" I said as I moved the vials into a crate "we better get these up to poppy, lord knows how many foolish students are going to have hurt themselves" he slowly agreed before helping me put his into the crate "shall I" I asked as he shook his head

"I best do it, you're not even ment to know about the levitation spell yet" I agreed as the crate floated into the air, leaving the room just as a few house elves appeared to clean up, I walked with Severus to the infirmary and to my surprise when I arrived Neville was laying on one of the beds with his left arm bandaged up

"thank Merlin Severus, I trust you have the potions I ordered" poppy said rushing over, the lid of the crate floated off as she picked up a few of the blood replenishing potions "mister Longbottom got into an argument with the other mister potter, I dare say Severus this is perfect" she said looking at the potion "here you go mister Longbottom, drink up" Neville drank down the potion with a sour look before resting his head back

"Actually young harry brewed the blood replenishing potions" poppy looked surprised before accepting them "next time warn me before you run out, I might not have time to brew them"

"Madam Pomfrey, what exactly happened to Neville" I asked her as Neville looked at the roof, his face a mask of rage and anger

"Your twin animated a knight statue" I understood the implication "Neville here got hurt when he tried to stop it from attacking mister Malfoy"

"Fat lot of good It did me, Malfoy levitated the bloody thing into me and broke my arm, I swear when I can use both my arms I'm going to strangle them both" I laughed as poppy gave him a pain relieving potion

"for now Neville you might want to rest, ill handle them both" poppy looked at me sternly as Severus looked suspicious "chill, it will only be temporary, a mild voice alteration potion maybe, to simple, truth serum, no who knows what they might say" I shivered as Severus laughed loudly

"now that's a sound that's rare" Minerva McGonagall said as she walked in "what has you in such a joyous mood Severus"

"ow just a pupil with actual talent in true art" he replied to her coldly "poppy just gave the go ahead to use mister potters blood replenishing potions and burn salves, rather excellently brewed if I do say so myself"

"you can't use a student's potions" she replied as poppy looked angry

"really" handing her a blood replenishing potion "look at it, smell it, I dare say mister potter has a fine future in front of him when it comes to brewing potions" poppy said surprising Minerva as she smelt it

"how many of these did mister potter make" Severus just smirked as he replied "all the blood replenishing ones are his Minerva along with the burn salves, if you have a problem with them, I would be happy to test them all, but the result will be the same every time, perfect, what more could I expect from a prodigy, you may run along now mister potter, if you see mister Malfoy tell him I need to have a talk with him"

"it won't be necessary Severus, I have already given him detention for hurting another student" Minerva said as Severus looked at her

"What of the other potter" Severus sneered as she looked flushed "what punishment did he receive"

"Nothing, I was bloody there, that ponce didn't even get a detention or lose any house points" Neville told him as Severus smiled

"well then, fifty points from Gryffindor for use of magic in the halls outside of class and I trust you to inform Daniel potter that he has detention with Mr. Filch on Saturday" I could practically feel the anger flowing off Minerva as she turned and walked away, Neville laughed the moment she was gone "mister Longbottom as you have potions with me tomorrow morning I suggest you get your rest" Neville paled he was terrible at potions "good evening poppy" he turned and left with a grin

"Don't worry Neville, you forget that Ravenclaw's share their classes with Hufflepuff" Neville sighed as I smiled "well I got to grab some dinner, see you in the morning Neville" he nodded as madam pomfrey gave him a dreamless sleep potion

"wait, harry can you let sue know I'm okay, she was there when I got hurt" I nodded as he smiled, downing the potion he laid his head back "good night harry" as I walked out the room I felt tired, casting the tempus charm I was it was seven, grabbing a quick dinner I relayed Neville's message to Susan who looked relieved, sparing a glance at Malfoy he was laughing, as a I walked past I heard him joke about how he took down Neville so easily, remembering to get revenge on him I slowly walked back to the common room where Hermione and Nymphadora were waiting

"Harry were where you" Nymphadora said looked worried as she hugged me tightly

"Relax love, I was just helping Severus, then we took the potions to the infirmary where I saw Neville, he's okay but he's spending the night there" I shivered, both of us hated hospitals "I have to get to bed, a big snake just told me I have double potions first thing" Hermione looked surprised "perks of helping a teacher"

I gave Hermione a hug and kissed Nymphadora goodnight before heading down to my bedroom, shedding my clothes I fell into bed feeling tired, I pulled the blanket over me and was almost instantly asleep


End file.
